Vegeta vs Wonder Woman
by Roycelemuelko
Summary: simple crossover fight. no plot


Vegeta vs Wonder Woman.

Vegeta powers up to ssj1 and charges at diana with a barrage of punches which is all blocked by WW's bracelets, vegeta follows with consecutive thrusting kicks with his right leg to ww's face which she all dodged by bobbing her head side to side, then vegeta follows with a horizontal spin kick with his left leg which ww blocks with both bracelets, diana counters with a straight kick from her left leg to vegetas face which he blocks by crossing his forearms infront of his face. Vegeta then blitzes some distance away from diana and barrages her with ki blasts, diana flies towards vegeta while batting the blasts away with her bracelets, she gets right in front of him and goes for a straight which vegeta dodges by spinning his body forward vertically above the trajectory of the punch then flies behind diana then he charges up and fires a galik gun, ww faces towards the beam crosses her wrists in front of her and blocks the beam with the bracelets, after a brief struggle she dissipates the beam only to be kicked really hard toward the gut by vegeta, she then counters by flipping upwards and flip kicking vegeta in the chin sending him hurtling away, ww immediately throws her lasso around vegetas leg and spins him around horizontaly slamming him up against the surrounding cliffsides and mountains, then she spins her body vertically while holding the lasso and slams vegeta down on a mountaintop with enough force to split the mountain from top to bottom, basically using vegetas body to split the mountain in two. Then suddenly both halves of the mountain get completely vaporized as vegeta screams and powers up to super saiyan 2, the energy emenating from him travels across the lasso still tied to his leg and towards ww who was holding the lasso, the overwhelming energy shocks and stuns her momentarily which gave vegeta an opening to blitz right in front of her and barrage her with a flurry of punches and kicks, diana ducks under the last strike and clangs her bracelets together creating a shockwave which sends vegeta flying, however with the lasso still tied to his leg wonder woman reels him back in and punches him really hard and sends him flying again, only to be reeled back in and kicked away, then reeled back in again then strike, this occurs repeatedly with ww treating vegeta like a yoyo/punching bag. As wonder woman pulls vegeta towards her again with the lasso, she prepares another punch, when vegeta got close enough she strikes, only this time her fist was caught by vegetas grip, "my turn", vegeta then headbutts her with enough force to shatter her tiara and make her forehead bleed, then kicks her away towards the air, vegeta then grabs the lasso connecting the two of them and uses it to slam WW's body down hard on the ground splitting it, then he points his palm at her direction, " Big Bang Attack !", and blasts her, creating a massive crater in the process. Vegeta uses this time to remove the lasso from his leg then walks towards Diana's downed body, as she slowly starts to get up, Vegeta uses Dianas own lasso ties it around her neck and began strangling her with it. Wonder woman is on her knees with vegeta standing behind her while pulling the lasso in opposite directions attempting to strangle her, " I am the prince of saiyans, Vegeta- sama! ". In the last moment diana reaches her arms out backwards, grabs the sides of vegeta's face, and uses it as leverage to pull her legs upwards, flips her body backwards and smashes both her knees towards vegetas face and breaking his nose, vegeta staggers as wonder woman removes the lasso from her neck, " I am Diana of Themyscera, Queen of the amazons and God of war! " , she then summons a spear from her bracelets and stabs it through vegetas abdomen, vegeta then shatters the spear with his hand only to be slashed in an x formation across his chest by 2 swords, completely slicing through his battle armor and leaving fresh wounds on his chest, Wonder woman then swings both swords downwards on vegeta which he blocks with his forearms , the blades slice halfway through his forearms, with both swords being embedded in them. Vegeta then smiles and says " so youre a Goddess huh? Lets put that power to the test ! " as Vegeta screams and power up his hair and aura turns blue and the swords sticking to his forearms shatter. Wonder woman was sent back from the release of energy. Vegeta "this is super saiyan blue" . Wonder woman then summons 1 sword, stabs it to the ground, and removes both her bracelets or rather shackles and drops them to the ground as it caves in from the weight of the bracelets. "Let's go" the atmosphere is disrorted and the earth quakes as both godly combatants exchange countless blows in impossible speeds. After several hours of this, with both of them exhausted, vegeta charges up his final attack, "you shouldnt have removed your only defense" then fires it " Final Flash"! Wonder Woman then uses her lasso to wrap around the sword that she summoned earlier and reels it in, she then uses the sword's ability to cut atoms to slice through the beam as she flies straight into it. As wonder woman charges deeper and deeper into the beam, the sword continues to split the beam in half. As wonder woman nears vegeta, he sees the futility of the final flash and instead gathers tremendous amounts of ki within himself, as wonder woman appears next to vegeta and about to decapitate him, he blows himself up and unleashes all the built up energy as a massive explosion that swallows and vaporizes the earth as well as turning both combatants to nothing! K.O. !


End file.
